


Filling Space

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Bakura wakes up in the middle of the night keenly aware of his solitude. At least he and Yuugi can be alone together.





	Filling Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



> For an ask meme where you shuffle your music and use a line from the first song for drabble inspiration. I got Compassion (Will Preserve Us All) by Baxter and chose the line "Together we must be brave."

Bakura jolted upright, eyes flaring. He gripped the blanket so hard that his nails indented his palms through the fabric. Though sweat soaked his oversized shirt, a chill cut through him, reaching down through bone and muscle and scraping at the empty parts of his soul. He clutched his stomach.

Yuugi found him staring into the fridge, face illuminated by its pale glow, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Bakura flinched. “Thanks,” he said, relaxing.

“Bad dream?”

Bakura shook his head. “Not tonight.” He considered. “Sometimes the quiet is almost worse. Not that we talked. But, the…”

“The nothing.” Yuugi’s voice was soft.

“Yes.” Bakura met Yuugi’s eyes, trying to read them in the darkness. He nudged the fridge shut and leaned against it, taking Yuugi’s hand, drawing him in close.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Bakura and closed his eyes. “I’m here. You’re here.” His brow creased. “We’re not nothing.”

Bakura sighed. “Sometimes I just wonder if I can handle being something full-time again.”

With a squeeze, Yuugi said, “You will. We have to.”


End file.
